Love and work
by snowflakelupin
Summary: Hermione is getting ready to work at Hogwarts but wants to tell George how she feels Re-writing and updating Chapters
1. Back Home

Disclaimer: I don't own it if you recognize it though like everyone else I wish I did.  
  
Flashback the scene is sometime around 3 years ago. Hermione Granger was sitting in the common room. She was waiting for her two best friends. It was Graduation day and Hermione, Harry, and Ron had just finished their seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The trio was getting ready to step into what people call the real world. They were going to leave this place called Hogwarts known to the Wizarding world as the safest place next to Gringotts bank.  
  
The trio was ready though. Harry and Ron were going to play Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons. Hermione was going to work for Fred and George at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The boys would start training that summer. She would miss her summers at the Burrow. Of course there would still be visits. Ginny still was one of her best friends.  
  
Harry was the first to come down the stairs. He was much taller now in their 7th year. His hair was still messier then ever and his green eyes still green but now they shown with joy. No more did they have to worry about He-who-must-not-be-named. He defeated him not to long before the seventh year started. Harry's eyes most times were hidden behind his glasses. The only other time his eyes were not hidden other then his sleep was on special occasions, like today. Harry was muscular now. 'Quidditch did that boys body good' she laughed. She decided to tell him he was her best friend and loved to make him feel good. "You know Harry, Quidditch did your body good." She laughed. "You know I can't resist teasing you."  
  
Now Ron came down. He too was taller around 6'5". Just like all of his brothers. Hermione laughed 'lucky for Ginny she took after her mother in the height department. And of course as Harry would point out she was skinny and had a great figure.' Ron's hair was as red as ever. He like Harry was very built and muscular. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Ron and Harry rushed over to her. " 'Mione don't care. We promise we won't leave you." Said Ron hugging his best friend. "But it won't be the same. You two are going to go off and become famous Quidditch players. Harry will be doubly famous. (A/N: is that a word. Now it is) What am I going to be? I'll be the boring Hermione Granger working with Fred and George my famous best friends twin older brothers." "Do you really think that we would be so cruel as to do that to you? Just because we are going to be 'famous' according to you, you believe we would leave you in the care of dumb and dumber forever. Come on don't you have any faith in us? We love you too much to put you through that." Harry joked. This seemed to lighten the mood.  
  
So they walked to the Great Hall where the ceremony was going to be held. They went to a back room and took their places among their house close to Professor McGonagall. She called the names of the seventh years of her house, Gryffindor.  
  
Then they processed in. Dumbledore went on to talk about the class and hand out awards. Then he introduced the Valediction. "Miss Hermione Granger top of her class received the most O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. this school has seen since Percy Weasley. She has prepared a speech for us today. Miss Granger." "Good afternoon teachers, staff, students, family and friends. I am here to tell you a short piece about this graduating class. As many of you know we were an interesting class. We dealt with the usual homework, exams, teachers we liked and disliked. But we also dealt with the scary and terrible re-rising (is that a word) of the Dark Lord. We almost lost our school back in our second year, had an escaped convict enter our school; we even faced the dark Lord as a teacher. But this graduating class made it through. Today as we sit here we are now young men and woman going out into the world to do great things. We have famous Quidditch players in our presence. We have future Professors, Ministers of Magic, Department heads, and more among us. As we leave this room tonight let us not forget what Professor Dumbledore has taught us and what are Professors have enforced upon us." She paused. She looked over at her best friends. Just before I came down here this evening I was talking to my two best friends. We have faced a lot. We all came close to death especially during the last battle with the Dark Lord. I was afraid to leave them tonight. But they told me no matter where life takes us they love me and will never forget me. So to sum up my speech I'd like to direct this to all the students but especially to my two best friends 'Don't let anyone ever make you feel like you don't deserve what you want.'(A/N: this quote is from the movie 'Ten Things I Hate About You') I also want to add my favorite quote as a little child 'Dance as if no one is watching, sing as if no one were listening, and live everyday as if it were the last.' (A/N: Irish Proverb) So in conclusion this class before you experienced it all. I believe no one is as ready for the future then we are. I wish you all luck and happiness." As the ceremony came to an end and they received their diplomas Hermione remember what her two friends said. Outside it was beautiful and they took pictures by the lake. They took one last trip to Hagrid's hut. They then met up with the Weasley's, Sirius, his wife Michelle, their two kids, Remus, and his wife Bella. They all went to the Three Broomsticks for a nice dinner. FLASHBACK ENDS This brings us closer to the present day. FLASHBACK about 4 weeks ago Hermione was sitting at her desk in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She was looking over some paper work when her attention was shifted to a strange barn owl landing on her desk. She quickly noticed the familiar Hogwarts. She freed the owl of its burden and gave it a treat. It nipped her finger. It sat there obviously awaiting her response. She opened a letter thinking it was too soon for a reunion. It read: Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that we are in need of a Charms professor. As you were our best Charms students and I knew that you were working with Mr. Fred and Mr. George Weasley at the joke shop and not intending this to be your job forever. It took much thought but I knew you were best suited for this job. I hope that you will accept this proposal.  
  
Sincerely, Professor Albus Dumbledore Headmaster  
  
Hermione gasped. She couldn't, didn't, and wouldn't believe it. She was just so excited. She took out a quill, parchment, and ink well. She replied:  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore, I am very pleased that you thought me fit for this position. I would we more then happy to accept this position. It would be wonderful to be back at my old school again. It would be a great honor to me to teach Charms. Sincerely, Miss Hermione Granger  
  
Before she sent it she told the twins. They were so happy for her. They knew she wasn't going to work there forever. She sent the letter. FLASHBACK ENDS Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and the twins sat in a bedroom at the Burrow. They were waiting for Lavender and April to arrive. April had transferred to Hogwarts in Harry and co. fifth year. See was a seventh year like the twins. Fred took a liking to her. He finally asked her out just before they graduated. They've been together since.  
  
It had been almost a year and half since they had been there all of them at "home" in the Burrow. Harry and Ginny were dating and living together at the Burrow. Fred proposed to April that past Christmas. They lived in an apartment above the shop, which the twins owned, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. George also lived there. Ron and Lavender are dating and living in her apartment. Hermione lives at the burrow and works for the twins at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.  
  
George had fallen for Hermione and didn't know what to do. He looked over at her. She was nervous. She looked excited. He knew she wanted to go work at Hogwarts but they would miss her at Weasley's Weasels. From the time she graduated till the day she received an owl from Dumbledore asking her to work at Hogwarts she worked for Fred and George. That would be for the past three years. Harry and Ron we both on the Quidditch team called the Chudley Cannons. Harry was the captain and seeker and Ron was the keeper. The team was great though they haven't won the cup yet.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the bed near Ginny reading. She was reading so muggle book.Hermione put down her book. 'I can't believe I'm going to teach at Hogwarts. I can't believe I've fallen for one of my best friends.' Thought Hermione. Suddenly two small*POPs* and with that two girls appeared. There they were all eight of them. Sitting in the room of the twins at the Burrow. 


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.  
  
Hermione stood up. " As you know" Hermione started "I have received an owl from Professor Dumbledore asking me to go and teach charms at Hogwarts."  
  
"That's wonderful Hermione." Ginny started " but we already knew that."  
  
"I know but I called you for another reason. I want to 'revisit' our childhood days. I wanted to go back to our days at Hogwarts."  
  
"But Mione we are still in our childhood" came the voice that made Hermione melt. George looked at his twin. Fred laughed and so did the others. Everyone but Hermione she was melting. His voice had that affect on her. She blushed. She knew she liked him. She even admitted it to Ginny her best girl friend.  
  
"What did you have in mind 'Mione?" asked Lavender. This brought Hermione out of her daydream. She went warm.  
  
" I was thinking we could go to Hogsmeade. You know for old times sake. I mean we haven't been there together you know so." Hermione stopped she realized she was going on and on. She tended to do that sometimes when she was nervous. She did that a lot when she's around George. She blushed.  
  
"I think that sounds like fun." Said Ginny. 'Ginny loves to shop of course she would agree.' Thought Hermione rolling her eyes. Ginny could shop till she was blue if Harry let her sometimes. Hermione thought back to a time when she had gone with Ginny shopping. 'As much as she loved Harry' thought Hermione 'he was stupid for doing what he did' he gave her the key to his vault. She had fun with that. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"It would be fun. I know I haven't been there in awhile." Fred said with a huge grin. "We could go Visit Zonko's." The smile on his twin's face could have been mistaken for a light. (A/N: HEHEHE I think the twins are cute)  
  
"I think that would be wicked fun." Ron added. "Well then it's settled. Lets go." Said Hermione turning to April and Lavender. "Are you to ready or do you need to put your stuff away."  
  
"If its ok with you we just need to through our bags in Ginny's room where we are sleeping." Said April. "I want to get to Hogsmeade as soon as we can I want to shop."  
  
" Ok my rooms over here." Ginny took the two over to her room, which was down them stairs to the left.  
  
Hermione sat there staring off into space. She started daydreaming about George. A huge smile came across her face. She imagined him holding her in his arms. 'Quidditch did his body good' thought Hermione. (A/N for those who know me I said this to you about two guys I like. Two years did there body good. HEHEHEHE.) She remembered last week she walked in on him taking off his shirt to try on a new product. Some kind of tattoo or something along those lines she couldn't remember she was to busy gaping at his chest. He had a nice six back. 'Perfect' thought Hermione as she walked out of the room blushing. Later that afternoon George told her it wasn't a big deal.  
  
"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" called a voice that seemed far off. She shook her head.  
  
"HUH?!?" said the very lost Hermione. "Oh sorry. I must have bee daydreaming. What did you say?" She felt her face redden.  
  
"I said are you ready." Then Ginny whispered in her ear. "Stop drooling over my brother." Ginny knew how Hermione felt about George.  
  
She also knew that George felt the same way. She had been planning something for this weekend. She finally decided that she was going to tell the others. Hermione went even redder at that comment. 'Why do I like him so much? He'd never like me. I'm his baby brother's best friend. Why in the world would someone as hot as GEORGE WEASLEY like me plain old Hermione Granger.'  
  
"Ok let's go down stairs and let mum know that Lavender and April are here." Said Fred as he grabbed hold of his fiancé hand. He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Get a room Romeo." Laughed George. Everyone joined in. They went down the stairs to the kitchen where they found Mrs. Weasley cooking. Mr. Weasley was outside in the garden working on it.  
  
" Mum Lavender and April are here we are going to go into Hogsmeade for the afternoon. Is that ok with you?" said George.  
  
"Its fine with me as long as your home by dinner." Said Mrs. Weasley. " I'm cooking a lot of food. So please don't eat to much while your there."  
  
"Ok let's travel in pairs it will make it faster." Ginny said as she and Harry apparated. Not to long after that followed Ron and Lavender and Fred and April. This left George and Hermione.  
  
" Um so err. I guess we should apparate together." George grabbed Hermione's hand. She almost died there. 'George is holding my head. Oh! MY! GOSH!' she blushed. They apparated to Hogsmeade right in front of The Three Broomsticks and she let go of his hand.  
  
"Well that was fun. Now where are we off to first." Said Ginny who was still holding Harry's hand. He didn't even care. He was so happy to have her by his side.  
  
"Lets go to Zonko's" said Ron, Harry, Fred, and George. They laughed. The girls rolled their eyes and muttered, "When will they grow up."  
  
"Well let's make a deal. You go to Zonko's and do what ever you do there and well go clothes shopping since that's what we do best. And then in an hour we will meet back her and have some drinks at the three broomsticks. Then we can all go over to Honeydukes and after that we can apparate home." Said April.  
  
They all nodded in agreement. The girls set off for shopping and the guys off to Zonko's. They spent the hour gaping over the different trinkets. George and Fred got some ideas for there shop. They were still working on a way to get Zonko's and Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to merge 'One day when we do then I'll be a happy man. Wait no scratch that when I tell Hermione that I love her and she says she loves me too that's when I'll be the happiest man in the world.' These thoughts raced through George's head. The girls came back with their arms full of bags. They bought new clothes and underclothes. They got a table and ordered drinks.  
  
"I remember when I snuck into Hogsmeade with the map from Fred and George." Fred and George pretend to blush.  
  
"Stop Harry don't embarrass us." Laughed the twins.  
  
"As I was saying do you two remember we were sitting over there and Hagrid and some of the Professors were discussing the 'Black issue'. And I was under the table."  
  
"Yeah that's how you found out he was your godfather." Said Hermione.  
  
"That was a surprise for you."  
  
They got lost in conversation. They talked for a half hour. Then they decided to go over to Honeydukes for candy. They paid for the candy and left. They walked and laughed. They pointed out places they would go to every time they went to Hogsmeade. This brought back memories.  
  
" Hey guys I don't want to spoil all our fun but we better get back." Said Ron. "Mum is expecting us."  
  
They apparated in pairs again Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender, Fred and April, and . George gabbed Hermione's hand and held it tight in his. The two apparated with a POP into the kitchen where the others had done the same and were greeted by the smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. They all helped set up the tables in the backyard. The girls set the table when the boys finished setting them up. As usual Mrs. Weasley had cooked a feast.  
  
They sat down and ate. They talked until it was dark and so they light some candles. Around ten o'clock after everything was done they cleared the tables and put the tables away. They went into the house and set on the couches. Hermione fell asleep in George's arms. He didn't want to wake her so he just slept there. Everyone else went upstairs to there rooms. Ginny thought it was the perfect time to tell everyone. 


	3. The Plan

They all gathered in Ginny's room. She sat on her bed. She was thinking of how to tell everyone. She figured out after a few moments of thinking to just tell them straight out.  
  
"The day Hermione received the owl from Dumbledore she confided something in me. I know I really shouldn't say anything I swore not to tell." She stopped herself Ron gave her a funny look. " Ok so maybe I'm not the best at keeping secrets. But anyway where was I oh yea. Hermione told me something. She told me that she had fallen and hard..." Ginny was interrupted.  
  
"For who?" ask April. She was very interested.  
  
" Well if you were to wait a second I was going to tell you. Anyway she's fallen for George. She wants to tell him before she leaves, but I know Hermione very well and I know she won't." She stopped and laughed. Fred was making a funny face. He kept opening and closing his mouth almost in disbelief. "Wait there's more. I was talking to George after Hermione gave us all the good news. He looked sad so I asked him what was wrong. He told me that he didn't want Hermione to leave. He said he had fallen hard for her. He didn't know how to tell her and he thought I could help him." Ginny finished. Fred continued to make a funny face. He stopped finally when April kissed him.  
  
" Well I personally am not shocked. They work together, their both single, and they're both good looking." Lavender spoke up. "It was bound to happen. They grew up together. Why not?"  
  
" Well here's my plan. I think we should set up a dinner for the two of them or something. Mum and Dad are going to be at a dinner with the Ministry the day after tomorrow. Why don't we do it then? I think we can all do it if we work together." Ginny had thought this out and finally decided upon this proposal. She thought it was good. She hoped everyone else agreed.  
  
" I'm for it!" finally Fred spoke. "I was a little shocked when you said that. Why didn't he tell me? I'm his other half."  
  
" Because he knew you'd tease him about it and you know you would too." April kissed him on the lips. " But I love you!"  
  
"I love you too!" Fred said  
  
"Get a room." Ron threw a pillow at them.  
  
" Ok well I'm ready to head to bed. I'm getting up early. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Penelope, Amanda, and Sarah are coming. Mum wants us to help clean up." Ginny managed to get out between yawns.  
  
"Yeah I'm tired to. See you guys in the morning." Lavender said. She leaned over and kissed Ron.  
  
" Night Ginny." Harry said. He to kissed his girlfriend. (A/N love is the air.) The boys got up and went to the twin's old room. They were sleeping there for the time being. They were going to be getting up early. Ginny was glad to have gotten her thoughts in the open and to have the help of her friends. ' I just want Hermione to be happy like me and Harry.' That was the last thing to go through Ginny's head. She slept well that night. The next morning they woke to the smell of Mrs. Weasley making breakfast. They all went down stairs sleepy-eyed. George and Hermione were still sleeping when they others got down. Ginny was the one voted to wake them. She didn't have the heart. They looked so cute sleeping there on the couch.  
  
"George! Mione!" Ginny said shaking them. " It's time go get up. Mum wants us to help. The others are going to be here in a couple hours. Come on get up!"  
  
" HUH?!? Oh! Oh my gawd why didn't you say something. I wish someone had woke me. I slept here." Hermione stopped. George sat up. He let go of her.  
  
" It's my fault Mione I didn't have the heart to wake you. Then I fell asleep. Don't be mad at them." He hushed her.  
  
" Come on you two get dressed and get breakfast we have a lot to do" called Mrs. Weasley.  
  
They walked up to there rooms and showered and changed. They came down ate a quick breakfast. Then they went outside and helped the others clean. Then everyone went back inside and finished cleaning the house. It took the whole time because as soon as they finished four loud POP and the voices of little children were heard.  
  
"Auntie Ginny!! Auntie Mione." Squealed two little girls. They threw their arms around the girls. There were four of them. Each brother had two children. There were two girls and two boys. Charlie had two girls. Bill had two boys.  
  
"Uncle George Uncle Fred can we play now. I want to play with the exploding snaps." Said Timmy he was the younger of the two. David was a year older. They were five and six years old.  
  
"Do be careful. I don't need them getting hurt again." Reprimanded Sarah.  
  
"Mum will be careful. I promise." David loved being with the twins. Bill knew he'd become much like them, as he got older. Before they ran off they went over to Mrs. Weasley. " Hi Grandmamma! We missed you." Mrs. Weasley hugged the two small boys.  
  
"Well you behave and don't let Uncle George and Uncle Fred get into trouble." She kissed them and they were off.  
  
The little girls were over in the living room sitting on Hermione and Ginny's laps. Hermione was just about to read to them when Mrs. Weasley came in. The girls ran over to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Grandmamma!!" Mrs. Weasley kissed the girls and hugged them. She loved when her grandchildren came. She loved to see them because they grew bigger every time she saw them. She let the girls go back. Hermione picked up a book called "Wizards and Witches". This was the girl's favorite book. Hermione read the book. When they finished the girls ran to find uncle Harry and uncle Ron. The girls were so popular amongst there friends. (A/N: the girls are twins) ::FLASHBACK::  
  
"Your uncle is Harry Potter. No way! That's so cool. He is my hero." This was the voice of Tina. She was the girl's friend. "Yeah he's best friends with our daddy and all of our uncles and our two aunts." Said Rachael. She was so excited. Harry and Ron were coming to pick up the girls to take them out for their birthday. All their friends were waiting. They wanted to meet the famous Harry Potter. Some boys waited to. They wanted to meet Ron and Harry. All the boys talked about was Quidditch and how the famous Potter and Weasley duo were going to be at their school. ::FLASHBACK ENDS::  
  
" Uncle Harry Uncle Ron!" Harry and Ron were sitting in the back. Harry and Lavender were in a heated discussion about Quidditch. They stopped. "Auntie Lavender we didn't know you were here. That means Auntie April must be here too." And then April walked in.  
  
" Hey angels how are you?" asked April.  
  
"We're good." Cried the excited twins. They loved it when everyone was there. It's always fun to play games with everyone. Having a big family has its advantages. "Harry, Ginny's looking for you. Have you seen is Fred?" "Uncle Fred is inside upstairs with the boys. Can we come with you? We want to see Uncle Fred and George's new tricks." Asked Megan and Rachael. "Please!"  
  
" Okay, sure come on." April grabbed the girl's hands and they walked off to the house. Lavender got up and sat on Ron's lap. She kissed him. They sat there for a while then Harry and Ginny came outside. They sat down with them. They got into deep conversations.  
  
Upstairs April and the girls found Fred and George with the two boys. They were cleaning up whatever mess they had made. The girls ran over to Fred and George and begged them to let them play with some new experiment.  
  
"Fred come here a moment." April asked in a whisper.  
  
"What wrong love." Fred looked worried.  
  
"Nothing." She kissed him. He kissed back and then held her there. When she was done kissing her she whispered,  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you too." Then they went back into the room with the twins and the two boys. George had taken out some old toys for them to play with. They played for five minutes when Mrs. Weasley called to them. 'Percy and Penelope must have arrived.'  
  
They all went down stairs. Fred was right Percy and Penelope had just apparated in. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Lavender all came in from outside. Hermione came from the living room closing her book. (A/N: what else) Everyone was there. Fred, George, Ron, and Harry went outside to put up the tables. Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, and April got dishes, forks, knives, cups, and napkins for everyone. Hermione zapped in table clothes for the tables. The girls set the table with help from the little ones.  
  
They all sat down at the table and ate dinner. It was a big family gathering. Hermione sat down next to George and Ginny. They spent the night talking. They would have gone on longer but the little ones had fallen asleep on the grass. They all decided it was time to go home. They said their good-byes and wished Hermione good luck then apparated home. They cleared the tables and put the tables away. Then they went to the kitchen to clean. When they were done everyone went off to their beds. Hermione was tired. Her head hadn't even hit the pillow and she was asleep. She was so happy. She loved being considered part of such a lovely family. 


	4. Putting to Action

Hermione woke the next morning to an empty room. She looked at her clock. It was 9 am. She got out of bed showered and dressed. When she went back to her room the girls were back. She didn't bother asking where they were because most likely they were with Ron, Harry, and Fred. She had almost walked into George on her way back from the bathroom. He must have just gotten up to. They all went downstairs to breakfast and then back upstairs to clean. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were getting ready to leave around one.  
  
"I left food for you in the oven and we will be back by ten. Please don't burn the house down while we are gone." Mrs. Weasley reminded them. She kissed them all and left with a POP. They now got to work on the surprise. Hermione had decided to go and read. They knew they wouldn't have a problem getting rid of her. It was George. So Fred was voted to go distract him. He decided that he wanted to go and work on some of the booking. Maybe they would bother Hermione for help one last time before she left. They got the stuff and went to Hermione's room where they found her sitting on her bed reading.  
  
"Hermione can you help us with some booking. We figured we'd bother you one last time before you left." Asked Fred  
  
"Sure, it's not a problem I love this stuff you know that. Plus I'll do anything for friends you know that." She closed her book.  
  
"Well if you'll do anything then maybe you could lend me a thousand dollars." George said laughing. "I lost a bet."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She liked George no matter what he said. She took out her quill and started doing the math.  
  
"You realize that one of you are going to have to understand this." Finishing up.  
  
"How about you two work it out. I'll be right back." Fred walked out of the room.  
  
Hermione went over everything with George. After about a half hour he finally got the hang of it. They looked over some other things for a while. Then they got to talk about this and that. They talked about the old days at Hogwarts, the teachers that might still be working there with Hermione, Hermione knew professor Snape would still be there. She wasn't too sure how he would be. They talked about Quidditch and the Chuddley Cannons. They both seem to be enjoying themselves.  
  
Hermione a couple of times wanted to tell George but she couldn't. They were having such a good time she didn't want to ruin things. 'What if he doesn't like me the way I like him. What if he doesn't like me at all? What if he's just using me because I can do this stuff?' Her thoughts stopped. He changed the subject again. This time they went back to talking about the shop. He was telling her how they were very close to getting the two shops to merge together.  
  
" When we finally do get the shops to merge you will come visit us. I think we will use the shop in Hogsmeade since that's where all the Hogwart's students went."  
  
"Of course I will. Plus you might need my help." She laughed. They talked more about the joke's shop. They must have been talking for two hours.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs was another story. Ron and Harry were setting up a table and putting a tablecloth on when Fred came from upstairs.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ron. "I told Hermione to teach George the accounting stuff and that I couldn't do it as well as him. So she said yes." He put the two plates on the table. Then set up the forks, knives, cups, and napkins. He put two candlesticks on the table. It was a beautiful afternoon outside so it was a perfect place to have dinner. They girls were in the kitchen cooking a meal. It smelt so good. They made chicken, mashed potatoes, and salad. It took them two hours to prepare everything right. When they finished they cleaned the dishes.  
  
Back upstairs Hermione and George continued to talk. She only stopped because Ginny came running in the room to get her. She dragged Hermione out of her bedroom and into her room. She didn't say anything to her. Then she went looking through all of Hermione's clothes. She picked out a nice skirt and a cute top. She told Hermione to shower and then put that outfit on. She told her to leave her hair alone because she would deal with it. Hermione had no idea what was going on. She didn't bother asking questions either. She's learned to listen to Ginny. She went to the bathroom and showered. She put on the outfit and wrapped her hair in the towel.  
  
She walked back to Ginny's room. Then she sat down on the bed. By this time Lavender and April were in the room. Ginny did a quick dying spell on Hermione's hair and went to work. First she completely straightened her hair. Then she curled it. The curls were perfect. They framed her face in all the right places. Next she put blonde streaks in her hair. They decided they didn't like them so the replaced them with red streaks. They liked those better. Finally to finish off her hair Ginny put a small part of her hair in a clip in the back of her head. Her hair looked perfect. Then it was Lavenders turn. She was to do her make up.  
  
Back at the boys room George just walked in when his brothers and Harry attacked him. They told him to shower and come back. So he did as they told him. While he showered the guys went through his clothes to find the outfit the girls had suggested.  
  
Back in Ginny's room Lavender was starting with the eye shadow when Hermione finally asked.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"Oh its my gift to you before you leave. Since mum and dad aren't home I figured I'd do it now." Ginny said as Lavender put on the eye shadow.  
  
She picked a dark pink to match the shirt Hermione was wearing. Hermione was wearing a black skirt with dark pink flowers on it. The shirt was the same pink as the flowers. Then she decided that Hermione didn't need any blush since her face was naturally that color. She did opt to putting on foundation to help even out her skin tone and then chose a clear lip-gloss that tasted like cherry's to put on her lips. Next April tweezed her eyebrows to the perfect shape and size. Then she painted Hermione's figure nails and toes.  
  
Back at the boys pad: When George came back to the room in his boxers he was given clothes to throw on. It was his kakis and a dark green shirt to compliment his eyes. (A/N: the girls did pick this out btw) Then they handed him some cologne. He sprayed it on. Finally George asked.  
  
"What the hell is going on? Why am I all dressed up? Did someone die?" he asked in all seriousness. They didn't answer. They just laughed.  
  
Back in Ginny's room: Hermione was now all dressed and "pretty". They made Hermione close her eyes. To make sure she didn't peek they put a blindfold over her eyes. They walked her down the stairs and out to the back porch. They sat her down. George was there already.  
  
"Don't take off your blindfolds till we leave. You'll here the back door closes. ENJOY!" said Ginny.  
  
Her plan was now taking action. Harry and Ginny went inside. They closed the door. When Hermione heard the door close she took off her blindfold. George did the same. She was shocked. So this is what everyone was up to all day. They planned a romantic dinner for her and George. She couldn't be mad at Ginny she was kind of glad. This was the perfect time to tell George. George seemed surprise too. He didn't seem mad. No actually he seemed happy. He had a big grin on his face. 'I'll just tell her tonight. I was going to anyway. Though I knew I should have expected something like this from Ginny cause it was Ginny.' George thought. He smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione I want to tell you something." Came George's nervous voice. 


	5. Confessions of a dead mans pocket

Disclaimer: I don't own anything if you recognize it. BTW this title has nothing to do with the chapter I just wanted to call something that. I know odd right.  
  
"I need to tell you something too. But you go first its not that important."  
  
Hermione replied after a long quiet pause. They sat there quiet. George couldn't pull himself to say it. Hermione knew she couldn't say what she wanted. She was too afraid. She wanted to hear what he had to say. Finally the silence was broken when George got the nerve to tell her.  
  
"Hermione. what I'm going to say might change everything. Just promise me no matter what I say we'll be friends forever. No matter what." George was playing with his mash potatoes. He couldn't look at her.  
  
"I promise I will be you friend no matter what. Forever!" she too was playing with her mash potatoes.  
  
"Hermione when you got the letter from Hogwarts about working there I realized something. I realized that I. I realized that. that. that I love you. I have fallen for my little brothers best friend. For one of my best friends I just couldn't let you go away with out me telling you." George stopped. Hermione was crying. She was smiling too. He didn't understand right away but once she spoke he understood. It was a while before she said anything. She couldn't believe it. He loved her too. She had to tell him but she couldn't speak. Finally she spoke.  
  
"I love you too. That's what I wanted to tell you. I told Ginny the day I got the letter I promised her I'd tell you. That's why they did this. She told everyone. She knew." George stopped her.  
  
"You told Ginny too." their eyes finally met.  
  
She smiled so hard. He stood up and walked over to her. He stood her up and hugged her. Then he kissed her. When their lips met Hermione felt sparks flow through her veins. It was perfect this was what she wanted. She wanted to be in George's arms. She wanted to stay there forever. They broke apart. She put her head on his chest. He sat down next to her. They stared into each other's eyes.  
  
Hermione started crying again. She was so happy. George reached up and brushed away her tears with his thumb. He put a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled. They talked for a little bit. They talked about Hermione's job and about the shop. She promised to help them even when she was gone. She was going to come home to the Burrow for Christmas as long as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't mind. They talked about the shop again and the merge and then they talked about nothingness.  
  
"Well I guess we should tell everyone the good news that is to say if they don't already know. Ginny could have wired us knowing her." George teased. "Let me see did she wire your lips." He kissed her in a deep kiss. He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. When they pulled away he took her hand and they went to the door. He opened the door for her.  
  
Meanwhile back inside. "SO what do you think is going on. Do you think they said anything.?" Ginny was pacing the hall.  
  
She didn't want to go look she promised Harry she wouldn't. Harry sat there smiling. She was very nervous. She was cute when she was nervous. She scrunched her nose in this cute way. He loved it when she did that. The others were sitting around with them. Ron and Lavender were sitting together by the fire. Fred was almost as tense as Ginny. It was his twin he hoped it would all turn out for the best. April tired to calm him. He was so worried. He didn't want George to get hurt. Ginny finally sat. They all started talking about their days back at Hogwarts. They talked forever.  
  
Back outside. George opened the door and Hermione walked in. He followed after her taking her hand. He gave it s loving squeeze. She looked up and smiled. They walked to the living room hand in hand. They decided to not hold hands when they go inside. They entered the room where their friends sat.  
  
"So you decided to grace us with your presence. We are honored." Fred laughed. He bowed.  
  
"We caught onto your little trick. We talked it over for a while. By the way Gin the food was good but its still there. I didn't eat and neither did Mione. We both played with the mash potatoes." George said looking over at Hermione. He nodded at her and she nodded back.  
  
"We talked and George told me that he fallen for me and I told him that I felt the same. So we decided to see each other." With this Ginny screamed she was so happy for her best friend.  
  
April and Lavender joined in on this. They hugged her. Then they all calmed down. Ron muttered something about "girls". George wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. Whispering to her he said something no one else heard.  
  
"We should tell mum and dad about this when they get home." He kissed her cheek. After that they sat down by the fire.  
  
"Okay but for now lets just sit here. I like being in your arms." He hugged her close to him.  
  
They sat staring at the fire everyone around them. They all sat together close. Hermione placed her head on his chest and listened to the sound of his heart. Around seven o'clock they all went to the kitchen and put the food that Mrs. Weasley had left for them. They sat at the table and ate. They talked for hours and then went into the living room again where they all sat by the fire.  
  
There they talked more about nothing and everything. It was ten o'clock when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived home again. They found the group sitting by the fire. They noticed George and Hermione snuggled together all close. Mrs. Weasley knew the Ginny's plan had worked. They walked in and told the group they were back.  
  
"Mum can Mione and I talk to you and dad in the kitchen please? George ask both of them getting up off the couch.  
  
They walked into the kitchen. George had his arm around Hermione. They sat down at the table. Mrs. Weasley had said something to Mr. Weasley as they walked in. He was smiling very happy.  
  
"Mum Hermione and I have decided to have a relationship. As you probably already know about Ginny's little plan you probably know everything."  
  
"Well I was wondering when you two would finally do something. Ginny didn't have to tell me. I know my children including Hermione and Harry very I can tell when you're in love. I see it in your eyes. I see it when you looked at each other." Mrs. Weasley confessed. "I promised myself I wouldn't get involved so when Ginny told me her plan I was very happy."  
  
" Well the big question I'd like to pose upon you two is where is Hermione going to live. I know she's teaching but what about the summers and the holidays. She needs somewhere to go. Do you want to stay living here or do you want to live elsewhere together. I think you need to discuss that and get back to you mum and I." Mr. Weasley was getting up to leave and he took Mrs. Weasley with him. They left the two to think.  
  
"Well Hermione its really up to you. I'd love for you to move in with me. Fred and I have four rooms if you don't want to share a room." George finally said after about five minutes.  
  
"I'd love to live with you but can we deal with this tomorrow. I'm tired it's been a crazy day."  
  
She got up and went over to George. She kissed him good night. He held her for a moment. Then he got up and they went to the stairs. It must have been later then they thought. Everyone else must have gone upstairs. So they walked upstairs together. When they got the floor where Ginny's room was located he kissed her one more time.  
  
"I love you George Weasley." Hermione said when they pulled apart.  
  
"And I love you Hermione Granger." With that Hermione went into the room in which the girls were sharing. Ginny was just getting ready to go to sleep. She heard what they said. She screamed.  
  
"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!" screamed Ginny. This made April and Lavender turn. She was so happy for her best friend.  
  
She found love. She was so glad it was with her brother too. They were perfect together. They talked for a little bit. Finally they went to sleep. She was happy. She dreamt that George asked her to marry him. She smiled at herself when she woke the next morning. She woke up early to pack her things. She was going to start taking her things over to George's today. She was so excited. Hermione walked over to the room she called hers for the past three years. She walked in to find George already in there.  
  
"I went to the shop and got some empty boxes to put your things in." he was standing next to a pile of boxes.  
  
They got to work on packing things. Hermione dealt with her clothes and George went on with her other things. When she finished with her clothes she went and helped George. She put up a picture of Harry, Ron and herself from their second year. She smiled and picked up one of Fred and George. Harry and Ron had pulled a prank on them and she took a picture. George noticed the picture and laughed.  
  
"You guys may have gotten us then but we did get you back good don't you remember." She remembered well.  
  
:: FLASHBACK::  
  
"We're going to get you three. You wait and see." Called the twins. They had a look of no good in their eyes.  
  
Hermione didn't think anything of it. She went to the library and studied. She forgot about their threat. She went on with her studying. Three days later she still wasn't thinking about it. Then she got what was coming to her. She was sitting in the common room with Ron and Harry and George came in. He was laughing hard. He was holding something.  
  
"Told you we'd get you back." He was holding a copy of the daily prophet. On the cover were baby Harry, Ron, and Hermione and a weird caption.  
  
::FLASHBACK ENDS::  
  
Hermione laughed as she remembered this. They continued to pack. She wrapped each picture so as not to break them when she moved. She was going to have to move some stuff again in a couple of days so she didn't unwrap all of the pictures. She did want some for her new home at Hogwarts. They worked for hours setting this up and then setting things aside for Hermione to take with her to Hogwarts. She was leaving in two days. "Lets go to Hogsmeade I need to pick up your mum and dad's gift. We can also stop by the robes shop I need to get a couple of teaching robes." Hermione decided when they finally were finished.  
  
They apparated to Hogsmeade and went to the robes shop. Hermione had a package waiting for her. She took it and paid then they went in search of the perfect gift. She finally stopped at a Wizarding Travel Agency. She decided she was going to send Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on a cruise. They needed a break and Ginny and Harry could manage the house. Even with Harry working Ginny's brothers always were stopping by. If she ran into a problem one of them could help her.  
  
"I need two tickets for the cruise." Said Hermione.  
  
"How cute you two going on your first cruise together so romantic." Said the lady.  
  
"No its for my mum and dad. A little thank you gift. They need a break." George said.  
  
"So you want to send them to where." She asked  
  
"How about the Wizarding part of Hawaii." Suggested Hermione. "That sounds like a nice place. I've visited the muggle part with my family."  
  
"Okay, so two tickets for Hawaii." Said the lady. Hermione paid her and they were off. They went to the Three Broomsticks for a drink then apparated home.  
  
The days left before Hermione left for Hogwarts went by quickly. She spent much time with her friends and they hung around playing Quidditch and Wizards chess. They day Hermione left came sooner then anyone wanted it to. They sat at the breakfast table and got ready for Hermione to leave. They ate breakfast.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I have a gift for you and before you object I will not take it back you have provided me with a house for three years and all those summers after my parents were killed. I owe you a lot but since I know you wouldn't except much I decided this was good." She took an envelope from her purse.  
  
"Hermione dear that was so kind of you but you know we don't need you to repay us. We love you and we love Harry and you can stay here till your old and gray for all we care. Thank you so much. It's a wonderful gift. I've never been on a cruise." Said Mrs. Weasley hugging  
  
Hermione in one of her bone crushing hugs. They all got Hermione things and went off to the train. They all said good-bye and George hardly let her get on the train. Little did Hermione know when she got to Hogwarts she would get a surprise of her life.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!! 


	6. Surprises at Hogwarts

She got onto the train that was to take her to Hogsmeade station. Once she arrived there she would go meet Sirius. He was going to meet Hermione. Sirius was set free the summer after there fourth year. The same year Voldemort had killed Hermione parents. She shook that thought off. Harry and Hermione lived with Sirius during Christmas but everyone spent it at the Burrow. Sirius had a surprise for them this Christmas. He was going to adopt both of them but until he cleared it with Dumbledore he and his wife had decided not to say anything to them. The train came to a stop. Hermione got out of the train.  
  
"Hello Stranger!" She gave Sirius a big hug. "I've missed you Sirius. How are the wife and kids?"  
  
"Great. I missed you too. How's everyone. Tell me do you finally have a boyfriend yet. Are you getting married? Have you gotten married and not told your favorites Sirius?" He asked knowing already that Hermione was dating George and knew quite well the she would not get married without him knowing.  
  
"Well number one you're my only Sirius. Number two I would not get married and not tell you. Number three no I am not engaged but yes I am dating someone. And what do you mean FINALLY!" She giggled. "Ok so maybe I haven't had a boyfriend in like forever. Okay so what."  
  
"Whose the lucky man to win your heart my dear." They were sitting in the carriage on their way to the castle. "Do I know him? Is he good enough for my little Hermione? I don't just trust any man with my little Hermione you know." He loved teasing Hermione. She smiled she knew what he was up to.  
  
"Of course you know him. Its George Ron's older brother and yes he is good enough for me. He treats me well and loves me. Now no going off and killing him because he hasn't hurt me and has no intentions of doing so." When they finished their conversation they had arrived at the castle. Sirius got out and offered Hermione his hand.  
  
"Ma lady." He said trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Oh thank you kind gentle-sir." They both broke into laughter. They took her things up to the castle door. She put her things down.  
  
They were then taken to her room. They went over to the Great Hall. (AN: Sirius is a teacher there and the assistant head master at Hogwarts. Just thought I'd share that with you.) They went over to his office, which was near the Great Hall. He when they got their Dumbledore was waiting for them.  
  
"Hello Hermione. It's good to see you here again at Hogwarts. We have missed you so." He hugged the girl. "I am sure Sirius has informed you about." He stopped. Sirius was giving him a look of don't-say-a-word-it's-a-surprise-. "About the new colors of our dining room. Oh he hasn't good because we decide not to change it." He said when he saw Hermione shaking her head.  
  
"Oh that's a shame." Said the slightly confused Hermione. She just laughed it off. "Now if you will just show me my room I guess I will unpack and then I can go to my class room to prepare for my new year." She was ready to leave when Sirius stopped her.  
  
"No we want you to come with me. I need help with something." Sirius was acting weird she thought. O well I'll just go along with them. She went over to his office with him.  
  
"So what did you need me to do?" she asked Sirius when they got to his office.  
  
"Oh I don't remember. Oh well we can just continue our conversation from the carriage. When I remember I will tell you. So where were we. Oh yes that's right. I was making sure George was treating you well. So how serious are you? Living together serious or just you know whatever kind of serious? I must know. Tell me all about everything anything because if you don't Michelle will be mad at me." He laughed (AN: Michelle is his wife's name)  
  
"Well we are pretty serious I guess. We are living together. I guess you could say that since really I'm living here most of the time." She smiled. At around 6:30 they went to the Great Hall for dinner followed by a little meeting with Dumbledore. Hermione was sitting next to Sirius and not even paying attention to the other teachers. She only noticed Snape happened to take a seat next to her. It was weird to see him again.  
  
"Hello Professor Snape!" She gave a friendly smile. "So good to see you again."  
  
"Hello Miss Granger." He looked away and started talking to the teacher to his left.  
  
She went on talking to Sirius not taking the time to let her eyes roam the table to see the other teachers. She figured it was the same staff. She ate her dinner and when the last crumb disappeared form the plates they all listened as Dumbledore spoke.  
  
" Hello and welcome to a new year for the teachers at Hogwarts. We have two weeks to get everything prepared for our arriving students. First I'd like to introduce to you our two new teachers." At this Hermione was finally decided to let her eyes roam the table.  
  
Of course she wouldn't really completely know if they were new or not but assumed that all the old teachers were her old professors. When she searched the table her eyes stopped at a pair of eyes she knew all to well. He smiled at the girl. She was so confused. She didn't know why he was there. It was like some dream. Then she listened to Dumbledore to see what he had to say.  
  
"We have a new Flying Instructor and a new Charms teacher. Miss Hermione Granger who was top in her class and all of you probably remember has decided to come and teacher here as our new Charms professor. Mr. George Weasely has also come to teach. Many of you remember him and his trouble-making twin Fred." Lots of teachers nodded. "Well times have changed and he has agreed to teach here as the flying instructor." He finished with that speech and went on about other things. Something about a dance for all the grades, but Hermione wasn't listening. She was trying to process the last thing she heard Dumbledore say. 'George was a teacher here' was that what she heard. She turned to Sirius. He mouthed as if he read her mind.  
  
"Yes he is here to teach. No you're not dreaming. He wanted to surprise you." He whispered. After what seemed like forever Dumbledore ended the meeting. The two got up and Hermione ran to George once the other teachers were gone. Dumbledore and Sirius smiled. George picked Hermione up in his arms and hugged her tight.  
  
"Surprise my love. I wanted to see you so now everyday I can see you." He kissed her. Dumbledore cleared his throat almost sorry he had to ruin the two lovers time.  
  
"I wanted to inform you that I have given you connecting rooms which you can live in. I just ask you keep it well. Anyway so your things have been placed up in your room." Dumbledore said before he left the three to talk.  
  
"George so good to see you. My have you made someone's day. How are your mum and dad?" Sirius asked as he greeted George with a hug.  
  
"They're good. I'm glad to be here thank you for helping me out." He smiled a look of love to Hermione. "Sirius was in on this along with Dumbledore. I couldn't help but not tell you. I told Ginny and was so afraid she would tell you. I was so glad she didn't. I missed you."  
  
"Sirius you were in on this. Then why were you asking me all about my "unknown" to you boyfriend? I don't get. o wait I see. I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so, so much. What about the shop and Fred?" Hermione hugged him.  
  
"It' all okay with him and Dumbledore said anytime I need to go on weekends to visit with him I can. The merge went through. WWW is the new name. Its great we are now in Hogsmeade and every weekend when they have the trip to Hogsmeade I will go." He hugged her tighter.  
  
"Thank you Sirius for keeping the little secret. How's everything going with the teaching? Is everything ready for the year?" George said.  
  
Sirius smile. He was thinking about when he was younger about his high school sweet heart. Even all those years of being locked away she waited for him. He never understood why she didn't move on. But she didn't and now they were together forever. When he heard Georges voice though it brought him back.  
  
"Oh yes everything is ready. I even got this planned for another Yule ball and even things settled for the dance for the younger children. So yeah everything is going well. I have most of my teaching ready. I keep all my lessons from the year before. That's a tip I would suggest you use for every year. It gives you less work to do. Then all you have to do is add anything new that comes up during the year. Such as when Harry defeat Voldemort it wasn't in my lesson plan but the books the students got so I just added it into my lesson plan."  
  
"Thanks for the tip Sirius. It will come in handy. So can you show us to our room? I want to some unpacking done before I go to sleep." She said yawning. She was tired it was a long day.  
  
"Of course Hermione. This way please." They talked as they followed Sirius up to the third floor to which he took them to a room. It was off a little from the classrooms. It was a big two bedroom almost apartment. They had a common room and two rooms and on bathroom. They loved the room. It was perfect. They thanked Sirius.  
  
"After breakfast I will show you your classroom and your office. If you need anything you know where my rooms are Hermione. The password is butternut." He kissed Hermione on the cheek and wished them a goodnight. He was off back downstairs to his room. He wanted to write to the Weasley's to let them know they were okay and to see how Harry was. He also decided to poke his head in at the house. Back in Hermione and George's room they started to unpack their things. They put their clothes in the closets and dressers. Hermione had to take one of George's draws because she had more things then him. She put her dress robes in there because she really didn't need them all the time. When they both finished packing they went to the common room to set up the pictures they brought from home. They had so many pictures it felt like home. She picked up one of them kissing in George's seventh year. They were playing truth or dare.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey lets play truth or dare." Came the voice of the young Weasley twins. They all sat down in the common room on a rainy Friday.  
  
"Hey Hermione come join us. Please?" said George.  
  
"Okay not like I will be able to get work done with all you making noise." She sat down on the floor next to her two best friends.  
  
"I'll start said April. Hermione truth or dare?" she smiled at her one if Hermione chose dare.  
  
"Dare." 'Oh no maybe I shouldn't have said that' thought Hermione. 'Oh you need to live Hermione' came a little voice in her head.  
  
"I dare you to.to kiss to kiss George." She smiled. She knew Hermione liked George. Hermione blushed. 'Oh no! I can't do this.' She thought 'Hell Hermione yes you can. You better you know you want to.' Said that little evil voice. She walked over to George. He was red in the face. It was quite cute. His ears were red and that was really sexy. 'You did not just think about your best friends brother being sexy' she thought. She leaned in and kissed him. At that there was a flash. April had a camera and had taken a picture of them kissing. Hermione pulled away. She was blushing.  
  
" Ok umm Harry.. Flashback ends  
  
Hermione put the picture down. She was filled with happiness. She remembered that kiss oh to well. George was staring down at her. He leaned in and kissed her like he did that day. Hermione pulled him in to deepen the kiss. He let her tongue explore his mouth. (HEHEHE PG-13) 


	7. Classes

Hermione woke the next morning. Around 9:30 after a nice breakfast and a quick shower she was ready to go the Charms classroom. It was connected to her room by a secret door. Sirius was coming to help her clean. Her and George were going to clean up the pitch that afternoon. George was still half asleep even though it was 9:30. Hermione laughed to herself. Sirius arrived equipped with all the cleaning spells he could remember.  
  
Thank Merlin Hermione was a Charms teacher and was so good at spells. They work around the clock cleaning the room for about ¾ of the morning. The other ¼ was spent working a little bit on a lesson plan. They talked and kept each other company. They caught Sirius up on things from the summer. Hermione was telling Sirius all about the ingenious plan her lovely friends had created.  
  
"Well they locked us in a room together and wouldn't let us out. We finally confessed. I was so surprised to know George felt the same about me. I mean I never would have guessed." She smiled. "But now its true and I couldn't be happier."  
  
When they finished a nice lunch and a little meeting with Dumbledore they went out to the pitch to clean it up. They cut the grass. Polished the Goal posts. George like Harry had a broom service kit and the school supplied one so both he and Hermione cleaned the brooms up. They sat with Sirius and talked some more. They reminisced about the days they were in Hogwarts and about when Sirius was in Hogwarts.  
  
"Lily and James were characters. They use to hate each other. They fought and hexed each other. 'I'm going to hex you to next Friday' was Lily's favorite line. James would reply 'I'll believe it when you finally keep your promise. You say that all the time' it would go on like that for hours. Finally Remus and I got sick of it. We locked them in a broom closet. See your friends aren't the only ones who would do that. We did it back in my days to. HAHA!" Sirius laughed. " Well after about 5 hours mind you we chose a Saturday so we would have to time they confessed to being head over heels for the other and gave up the fighting and took to love. We let them out and my next poor soul was Remus. I got him with this pretty 6th year Hufflepuff. It was great. But then they got me back. That's how I met Michelle." He smiled at that.  
  
They continued to talk till dinner. After dinner they went there separate ways. Hermione and George walked to their room while Sirius went with Dumbledore to do some work. When they got to the room they put up some more pictures and changed things. Hermione re-organized her closet and dresser draws. They sat by the fire and Hermione took out a book. It was a photo album. It was muggle pictures form her parents. They died when she was in her 6th year. He-who-must-not-be-named killed them. He killed a great deal of muggles. Her parents were among them. George knew it was still hard for her. She loved to look at pictures of her family.  
  
He sat down next to her and put an arm around her. He kissed the top of her head and she put her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a little bit longer. It was late and they had lots of work to do the next morning. He helped her up and brought her to her room. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Sleep well my angel." He said leaving her room. He walked to his room. Sat on his bed and read a book. When he finally got to sleep it was 2:30.  
  
When September 1st finally came the school was cleaned, the teachers had their lessons ready, and they were tired. So, there she was with George sitting next to her at the head table waiting the arrival of the new first years. Professor McGonagall walked in and placed the stool and the sorting hat down upon the stool. Behind her were many nervous first years. The looks on their faces were priceless. She leaned to George.  
  
"We looked like that didn't we? Ron, Harry, and I?" she asked laughing a little.  
  
"Yes you did. I was probably just he same." And then the two turned back to watch the first years be sorted. Finally when the last student was placed Dumbledore stood up and spoke.  
  
"I have a few announcements to make. To all the forest is forbidden. That is unless you want to mean you end. Secondly at the end of the year Madame Hooch and Professor Flitwick retired from our staff. Two former students are going to replace them. A few may know the new Flying Instructor. I'm pleased to announce the new teacher is Mr. George Weasley. George was beater on the school team and great for a laugh along with his twin. And more of you will know the new Charms teacher. I'm please to further announce that Miss Hermione Granger will be teaching here. She was top student and always on top of things." They stood up and smiled then sat down. Dumbledore continued. "This year we will be holding the annual Yule ball. It is for fourth years and up unless someone else for the older grades asks anyone from first to third. There will also be a Halloween ball for every year." He smiled. Everyone began a loud chatter. "Let the feast begin."  
  
After dinner was finished George was soon surrounded by admires. Asking him questions about his store and such. Hermione too was surround. Word got around that she was the best friend to the Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Questions were flying left and right. Thankfully Dumbledore and Sirius shooed them away. It was late and the students need to go to sleep for classes started tomorrow. Hermione slept well. She only woke once with the worries of teaching. 'Will I be okay? Will the students like me?' she paused then laughed 'Of course I'll be okay. Dumbledore wouldn't have hired me if he didn't have faith I would do fine.'  
  
Over in George's room he was still up. He was completely nervous. He didn't want to screw up. He was afraid a student might get hurt. He kept thinking something would go wrong and silly things like that. He tossed and turned and fidgeted with things. After awhile he gave up and looked at the clock. It had felt like hours but truthfully it was only 12:01 am. He threw his hands in the air. "Why can't I get sleep?" he mumbled to no one and no one answered.  
  
After more tossing and turning he finally gave into sleep. When he woke up again it was 5:30 in the morning. He got out of bed and went to shower. After he showered he put on some forest green teaching robes. He checked himself in the mirror one last time. He exited the bathroom and went to the common room to sit.  
  
"Good morning sunshine." He said when he spotted Hermione already up.  
  
"Good morning to you too. Glad to see your done in the shower. How did you sleep last night?" she asked as she got up to go to her room to shower.  
  
"I didn't go to sleep till at lest 1ish. I guess I'm just a bit nervous." He called to her as she left the room.  
  
"That makes two of us." She called back "I'm going to shower now." And with that she hopped into the shower.  
  
She did a quick drying spell on her hair and put on her light blue teaching robes. She checked her appearance. She did a straightening spell on her hair and put it in a bun. After a final glance she went out to join George. They sat down and talked. At a quarter to seven they left their rooms for the Great Hall. When they got there they noticed it was quit packed. 'Guess these students aren't morning people.' She laughed.  
  
"Good morning Hermione dear. You nervous?" ask McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, I had trouble getting to sleep last night." Said Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry dear you'll do fine." Said McGonagall. The conversation went from there.  
  
Over to her right George was talking to Sirius and Hagrid. "So George are you nervous?" asked Sirius.  
  
"A little. I spent my night worrying." He replied.  
  
"No need ter worry there." Said a friendly voice. (It was Hagrid)  
  
At around 10 to 8 the teachers left for their classrooms. Hermione and George said good-bye and went their separate ways. George went to the Quidditch Pitch and Hermione back to her rooms on the third floor. She had 5th year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. That was Hermione's favorite year after 7th. Of course everyone knew that 7th year was her favorite year because she was Head Girl. The only down side to that would be, which it happened, was having someone like Draco Malfoy as your Head Boy. The students filed in and then the bell rang signaling class had begun.  
  
"Hello class. I am Professor Granger. Can anyone tell me what you have learned so far?" several hands raised. 'This is a good sign' she thought. " Yes, you. Miss Clement?" she said to a girl with black hair and soft brown eyes.  
  
She must have had the name right because the girl went on to answer her. After that they went to the lesson Hermione had planned. They worked on it and the class seemed to like her. Over at the pitch George was teaching his first group. 1st year Slytherins and Ravenclaws would be the group.  
  
"Good morning class. I am Professor Weasley." Began George. " I am going to start with the basics. I suspect few to none of you know how to fly. I will teach you how to fly the proper way and maybe if any of you show potential I might suggest to your house captains to keep and eye on you. But as you know the last time we had a first year on the team it was Harry Potter. So lets begin. Any questions?" he asked.  
  
A little girl raised her hand. "I'm afraid to fly sir." She said shyly.  
  
Someone laughed. George glared at the student. He sunk back. He gave a look that said "sorry". George walked over to the girl and told her to stay after class. She nodded and he sent her to sit in the stands.  
  
"Step to the left of your brooms and say 'Up'." George instructed.  
  
"up" echoed across the pitch as the students attempted to raise their brooms. To George's surprise about a handful of students were able to raise their brooms. They worked for the rest of class. When the class was over he talked to the girl. Her name was Katrina Phillips.  
  
"Miss Phillips. I asked you to stay back because I have a friend who teaches here. She had had the same problem. Your classmates won't have to know about it." He reassured the girl.  
  
"I would like that very much. May I ask who it is, professor?" she smiled.  
  
"Yes. Her name is Professor Granger. Old school friend." Katrina nodded.  
  
"I have to go to class now Professor. As a matter of fact I have to go to Charms with Professor Granger." She said gathering her things to leave.  
  
"If you are late tell her that Professor Weasley kept you and that I need to speak to her later will you?" he asked  
  
"Okay Professor and thank you" she squeaked.  
  
His next class was arriving. That class went by quick because they were 7th years. Gyffindors and Hufflepuffs. Most of them knew him because he was a 6th year when they came to Hogwarts as 1st years. At lunchtime he sat between Sirius and Hermione. Her second for the morning was 1st years. She asked George about what he wanted to talk to her.  
  
"Oh. Yes. She told me she was afraid to fly and I thought if you were okay with it and I got permission from Dumbledore or Sirius I would watch over and give pointers while you flew with her."  
  
"Of course I'd love to help her." They finished a nice lunch.  
  
They went to their last classes of the day. The afternoon classes went by fast. George asked Dumbledore for permission to help a student with flying and of course Dumbledore said yes. Then he met with Miss Phillips and they scheduled to meet the following night after dinner.  
  
Weeks went by and Hermione and Katrina grew closer. She started helping her with her other classes as well. Katrina reminded George of Hermione when she was first at Hogwarts. Soon the weeks changed into months and it was before they knew it, it was December. It was about a week before break. The classes went quickly for Katrina. After a while they started to meet less.  
  
The Saturday before they left for Christmas break it was a Hogsmeade trip. George had been working there on weekends. George went to the shop and Hermione went shopping for a little bit. After a while she decided she wanted to visit the shop and see how Fred was doing. She walked in and when the boys spotted her they threw something behind there backs and looked nervous.  
  
"Turn around you." They said. So she did as told.  
  
"What are you hiding?" she asked.  
  
"None of your business." George said "But don't worry I Love you." He kissed her nose and she found what she wanted and left.  
  
"That was too close for me." Said Fred. They went back to what they were doing only to stop when a costumer came in.  
  
Hermione went over to Three Broomsticks where she was to meet Lavender, April, and Ginny for lunch. The girls couldn't wait for Christmas. Harry has proposed to Ginny in November. Ron had proposed to Lavender back in October. The girls were going to spend Christmas vacation working on wedding plans. They ate a small lunch and chatted about Christmas and what they had left to get.  
  
After a while Hermione told them she had to pick some stuff up and head back to the castle. She went to the store and got what she needed and then went to the station to take a horseless carriage home. She met up with Sirius and joined him on his way back. Hermione broke the silence that had formed.  
  
"Will you and the family be joining us for Christmas?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, the kids can't wait to see Rachael, Megan, David, and Timmy." He smiled.  
  
"That's wonderful." She said. They continued to talk till the reached the castle.  
  
They arrived at the castle in good spirits. The castle was decorated so beautifully and the snow that frosted the ground made it so picturesque. There were trees all through the great hall. Everything was so beautiful. They went to their rooms and got ready for tomorrow and the ride back home. Hermione was still wondering what George and Fred where up to but she put that off. She picked up her favorite book to read at Christmas time. 'A Christmas Carol.' 


End file.
